


How to get the Cool Kid

by AkiSakka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Dave, POV Original Character, Swearing, trolls are still trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSakka/pseuds/AkiSakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was fine when Dave Strider and his three friends entered Skaia High, just as their older siblings had, until a strange boy came into their life. He was a cheerful young man, always positive and happy, but also quiet and reserved. What happens when the shy kid and the cool kid meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skaia High

**Author's Note:**

> Every few chapters will show Dave's point of view, starting with this one, so just be warned.

 

It was that dreaded time of the week again. No one wanted to even wake up that day, after two months of social freedom from the stagnant air of the middle school to the crisp, clean and slightly daunting air of the high school. Kids were nervous, that much was clear, but so was he. His feet dragged as he got his basic supplies into his bag, and his shades was slipped onto his face as he exited.

" Thanks, bro. " The two of them, a pair of sunglasses wearing blondes, made their way to the school on their own, walking past their friends' houses and pickup them up along the way. Eventually the group of eight split in half like normal. One half had the younger brother and his friends: a boy with dark hair and a dorky grin, a girl with similar hair, but with bright green eyes, and a blonde girl with her face in a book. The older brother had his friends in his group: a girl that had short dark hair and blue eyes, a young man with neat black hair and green eyes, and a stumbling blonde girl.

As they walked closer to the school, conversation started up in the groups, most loudly in the younger group of freshman.

" But I don't want Mr. Vantas as my teacher. " A whining voice rang out, quite loudly, into the morning twilight. " I don't want to get my ear chewed off every day. " It was the blue eyed boy, leaning on the blonde boy as they walked. The girl with the book looked up at him, and bitterly replied.

" As a history teacher, I think he is well informed. He needs a chance to talk about this stuff. " The sunglass clad boy chuckled.

" If he's anything like his younger brother Karkat, I think we're screwed. "

"That's true." The boy replied, peeling himself away from his friend's arm. He tugged at the sleeves of his blue sweater, before blowing hot air into his hands in an attempt to warm them up. He and the others continued to walk, the group of older siblings beginning to lag behind. "Hey, guys?" He asked, quietly turning his head to look at the two girls behind him and the blonde boy( who was getting very agitated with the small talk ). "Do you think it will be a great year? I mean, we're in highschool now and all..." The girls nodded in agreement, the one with green eyes leaning forward to tease the boy. The blonde boy kept walking, keeping an eye on where he was going. This year was sure going to be interesting, that much was obvious, but he felt that something else was going to happen. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Soon the eight kids arrived at their high school, the older four heading off to see what classes they had. The younger four went to sit in the cafeteria for breakfast before classes started, since they already knew their classes. Besides, what interest did they have in their older siblings' affairs

The black haired boy immediately tried to strike up conversation, something about pranking the poor talkative history teacher. It was cut short by a sophomore, a girly blonde, approaching his blonde friend.

" You're Dave Strider right? Dirk's younger brother? " Her voice was nice enough, but there seemed to be a hidden meaning behind it. While his other friends didn't understand what it was, Dave knew what she wanted. This was one of the many girls that had fallen for his brother's charm; his _gay_ brother's charm. She was only bothering with him in hopes he was straight, something he wasn't all to comfortable experimenting with a stranger. The whole situation made him uncomfortable, and it was noticeable to anyone that knew how to read him, like his friends.

" Yeah, sup? " She seemed to be happy, that was, until an unfamiliar (s/c) arm draped over his shoulder and the stranger looked up at the girl. She faltered, giving the (h/c) male a scorching look. His voice didn't falter as he told her off though.

" You're making him uncomfortable, Valencia, leave him be. Ya know, in all possibility, he could be just like Dirk. " A message seemed to pass between the two and Valencia retreated without a word. The mystery boy also let go of Dave before turning and disappearing into the cafeteria crowd. He heard a whistle from his friends, and turned to them.

" Geez, they're already after you? "

" It was predetermined at birth, John, I'm a Strider. "

" That young man was nice enough to help you, why don't you go thank him?" His blonde friend spoke up, looking at him over her book.

" Thanks for the advice, Rose, but Houdini is gone. "

" Why don't you go look, Dave? We still have a few minutes before class. " The other girl piped up.

" Nah Jade, that's not cool enough. " He did get up to look around though, and John, Rose, and Jade helped him. The mystery boy was not seen for the rest of the day, nor that whole first week.

It wasn't until the Wednesday after that he was in class, and even then, Mr. Vantas introduced him to the class as a new student, something that surprised the blonde. Before him stood the (s/c) boy that had saved him from Valencia on the first day, despite not knowing him. Or did he? Whatever the case, he was able to get a good look at his savior now. He had (h/length) (h/style) (h/c) hair and (f/c) glasses with (e/c) eyes behind them. He wore a simple white button up with light blue jeans, and a pair of (f/c) converse. The teacher besides him spoke up, calling the attention of the class, and Dave.

" Class, this young man is _______ ( last name ), and he will be joining this class. You will probably be seeing him around in your classes, so be nice to him. Remember.. " Mr. Vantas went off on another tangent as he spoke, losing half the class in the process. Dave stopped pay attention, noticing that the (h/c) seemed uncomfortable under the gaze of the class. His shaded eyes met with the boy's (e/c) right before the history teacher called their attention. " _______, do you know Mr. Strider? You may take the open seat next to him then, if you wish. "

________ nodded, walking over to Dave and sat down in the seat to his right. The blonde could have sworn he saw a smile grace the other's lip, but it quickly returned to a neutral look as the teacher started his lesson.

Dave ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook quietly and scribbled something on it with his red pen.

thanks, _______  
for the valencia thing

He quickly slipped it onto the (h/c)'s desk before resting his head on his arms. He watched quietly as the male looked at the paper and smiled. Dave didn't though, as much as he wanted to at the sight, he just watched him with a neutral expression as he wrote back in black. He slid the paper back onto the desk and the blonde opened the note.

No problem, Dave  
I was just helping out : ]

Dave chuckled lightly at the use of the smiley, letting a tiny smile onto his face for a split second.

They struck it off from there. Even John, who sat a ways away, noted that the two got along. Heck, he thought he might have a rival to be Dave's best bro.


	2. Music

Your name is ___________ ( last name ) and boy do you love a good song. Honestly it could be of any genre; from old rock like Jimmy Eat World or Metalica, electronic groups like Bassnector, to rappers such as BOB. If it had a good beat, a catchy melody, and without cuss words every bar, __________ probably listened to it. It was particularly because of how his mother raised him, with her love of different types of music. They even listened to classical songs such as Canon in D to calm down after an incident with the know-it-all aunt.

Music was what ___________ sang to on his walks to school every morning. At the top of his lungs he would belt out the song, ear buds in, all the world but the song blocked from his mind. It made him feel better, like a release. This was specifically evident when he sang songs he aligned with, songs he felt understood him. __________ loved a good Fall Out Boy or Panic! at the Disco song. Songs like The Phoenix or The Ballad of Mona Lisa truly made the boy's day 413% better.

He mentally sighed. God, he was talking too much to his Pesterchum, well, chums. Specifically one called ectoBiologist. That boy really was something special _._ From his jokes and obsession with Nicholas Cage to his geek puns and emoticons, that boy was definitely _special._

It was Friday, almost a month after ________ made friends with Dave and his buds. John reminded you of your chum pal while Rose and Jade seemed to be fascinated with how he carried himself. Rose, he noticed, acted like a nosey therapist, but Jade seemed practically infatuated with him. He noticed. He noticed everything.

A sudden tap to the shoulder made him jump, and he whipped about, facing the mystery person with a rather mean look.

" shit, woah there tiger. i didnt mean to scare you. " It was an all to familiar blonde boy, smirking despite his apology. ___________ grumbled something under his breath about personal space before nudging the shaded kid in the arm. The caused Dave to playfully push him back. " so what are you doing out here, (last name)? "

" Walking to school, what else, Strider? " He failed to bite back the venom in his voice.

" touchy today arent we? " Dave seemed unphased by it though, instead noticing that he was currently stuffing his (2nd f/c) ear buds into his pocket. " what were you listening to? "

____________ shot the blonde a glare as he started dragging him along towards the school. He always walked with the others, why would he possibly want to catch up to him?

" Nothing interesting, just a Fall Out Boy song. " The (h/c) reluctantly responded after prying himself from Dave's hold. He now walked besides him, noting that he was now watching him. He gave him a look that clearly said, 'what are you looking at?'

" Novocaine, right? "

" How did yo- "

" you were singing it while walking, dude, i could hear you three blocks back. " This comment caused his face to go red and he looked away from Dave, refusing to respond. " i mean, you have a really good singing voice. " An awkward silence rest on the pair as they continued to walk, until Dave decided to break it. " you know, im a dj of sorts, if you ever want to listen to any of my beats, just ask. "

As they approached the school, they began talking about their favorite music, their favorite genre and group, or even funny stories like the time the whole class one year was looking for the source of a noise and it was __________'s mp3 player playing music still. Dave told of one time when he accidentally spilled apple juice on his turntables, and how his brother complained that the house smelled of it every time he'd use them. They were both laughing as they walked into school.

It took a few minutes for _________ to realize that Dave's friends were already at school when they got there, giving them happy smiles as they slid their way through the crowd to the usual table.

Jade was the first to greet them, jumping up and then running to steal a hug from the (h/c) before beginning to talk with him, asking him how he is and basic curious questions of his well-being.

Rose was the second to speak to him, greeting him before telling him that she would require them to talk at a later time on a matter of importance. This slightly confused him but he eventually agreed to it.

John spoke next, pointing out that they as well as Dave, needed to come up with some crazy epic prank on the vice principal, something ____________ was immediately abhorrent to. Not only that, but he refused to tell them why.

The rest of the school day went well, up until the passing period between 6th and 7th when the (h/c) male was cornered in a back hallway by a rather mean looking Senior. They towered over him, slamming a fist onto the wall behind him. That wasn't what scared him, nor was it the glare that the massive male was giving him.

" Who are you to Harley? "

It was that someone would ask such a question of him, looking perfectly menacing, but sounding like an angry dog. Frankly it was terrifying.

" She's just a friend. "

" Just a friend, my ass. " He growled lowly, throwing his other fist to the other side of __________'s head. This caused the male to flinch, closing his eyes as he expected to get punched. He never was though, instead there stood Dave, in all his anger, pushing the Senior against the opposite wall, growling out threats of his own in a shiver inducing tone.

The (h/c) practically collapsed, but was caught by John, who was muttering his own stuff about how the man had no right to do that, and that if he had a problem to bring it to Jade herself. John helped his friend to class while Jade and Rose attempted to pull Dave away from the Senior.

After school, the group met up again, but something was weird. Jade seemed distant to him, but Dave seemed to still be fussing over him.

" Dave, I'm fine, I swear. "

" are you sure? "

" For the 20th time, yes! " Dave still seemed to frown at him as the walked, until Rose pulled the (h/c) male away.

" ___________, we need to speak. May I ask to go to your house? My mother and sister can deal without me for a while. " Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dave wearing a terrified expression.

" ....yeah, that's fine. "

Dave retreated away, leaving his blonde female friend to drag ______________ home. When they got there, the Lalonde seemed to visibly relax. She turned to him.

" So, what I wanted to ask was about you and Jade. You and her, are not a thing right? "

" What? No! " Rose sighed, smiling.

" Good, because I think you'd have a rather angry Jack on your tail again if you were. "

" Is Jack the big guy from today? " The (last name) shuddered at the thought. A nod from Rose confirmed it.

" Yes, he's rather protective over her, though he does not exhibit any desire to date her. He almost like a father she never had, or wanted for that matter." The blonde smiled more. " More pressing matters are at hand though. "

" Hm? "

" A question more like. An inquiry I need sated. I am curious... What do you think of... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, mwahahahah!


	3. Pressing Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think The writing style will change, coming up here next chapter, so be warned!

He could have sworn he swallowed a frog or some shit. His chest felt so heavy as he listened to Rose speak. ' A question? An inquiry? Is she confessing or something? I thought she and Kanaya -- Oh god oh god oh god, what if it's about that one tater tot I stole during lunch that one time? Or is she asking me for advice? What if John convinced her to join a prank and she's asking about him? Or about Dave? Would that be so bad though? Oh god no, bad ___________, bad. '

All this thought passed through in a few seconds, until the blonde finished her question.

" What do you think of Kanaya and I? " It seemed like she had to repeat it a few times before he actually heard, because Rose now looked annoyed at the male, but also concerned. " _________, don't zone out like that, it's rude. "

" Right sorry, " He rubbed the back of his neck. " So, you and Kanaya? Is this your way of coming out to me? "

" Sort of. " He shrugged.

" I honestly expected it. You two are cute. "

" You don't think the others will be upset or something..? "

" Rose. You're our friend. If you want do the whole lesbo-alien thing that's your business, not ours. It's you, and we love you. " He chuckled, " God, I sounded like Strider. "

" I do have to admit you did. And, thank you, __________. Really. " She hugged him, and he hugged back. " I have another question for you though. "

" Hm? "

" What were you spacing out about? Was it that I was asking a question? What was it you thought I was going to ask? Was it about Dav- " He put a (s/c) hand over her mouth, struggling to hold back a blush from his face.

" First off, that was like, 4 questions; second, Strider has nothing to do wITh it; lastly, it was just stupid stuff. " He huffed.

" Two truths and a lie. Your voice cracked, therefore Dave has everything to do with it. Did you think I was asking what you thought of him? I think that's insinuating you like him... "

" Rose!! " He sighed, she laughed. " Yes fine, all true.....w-well... I'm not sure what to think of Strider anyways. "

" Interesting.... " The (h/c) was sure she was mocking him now, seeing as how a playful smile was etched on her face.

" Wh-what's that supposed to mean?? "

" Oh nothing. " He pulled a face.

" Oh 'somETHINg' " This cause Rose to burst out laughing, not only at _________'s face, but at the situation it seemed only she was aware of. The male pouted at her, trying to decipher the expression she wore, but to no avail. His phone began to bleep in his pocket, signaling that someone was trying to pester him. It went ignored for the moment, the (h/c) more focused on his friend.

The blonde kept giving him a look that said 'I know something you don't know' as clear as daylight and it unsettled him. He decided it was best not to question it, seeing as how the youngest Lalonde was actually cheerful for once.

" Well, either way, I sort of organized a meeting with Kanaya. You can tag along if you'd like, and listen to us talk about fashion and wizards, or you can pester Dave back. Your choice. "

___________ glared lightly at her before sighing. It wasn't much of a choice, now that she pointed out that the previous pesters were more than likely from their worried mutual friend. He also got the hint that the meet up was a date, and that Rose was pretty much telling him to talk to Dave.

" You already know what I'm going to pick, Lalonde. " He pointed out, following her to the door.

" That's the point, dear. " She smiled one last time before disappearing out of the house with her backpack. He, on the other hand, was left dumbfounded at the door before he fumbled his phone open.

( turntechGodhead [ **TG** ] started pestering aristocraticCatastrophe [ **AC** ] )

> **TG** : hey  
>  **TG** : heyyyyyy  
>  **TG** : rose didn't say any weird shit   
> **TG** : did she  
>  **TG** : dude   
> **TG** : ___________  
>  **AC** : Not much more than a few questions   
> **AC** : She asked if Jade and i were a thing  
>  **AC** : i said no  
>  **TG** : good  
>  **AC** : What?  
>  **TG** : nothing   
> **AC** : Liar
> 
> **AC** : ...  
>  **TG** : so did she ask anything else  
>  **AC** : Nothing surprising besides that no, just basic stuff  
>  **TG** : alright   
> **TG** : cool  
>  **AC** : Are you okay?  
>  **TG** : yeah im cool  
>  **TG** : why do you ask?   
> **AC** : i was wondering if you wanted to hang out  
>  **AC** : John says he and his sister and the English-Harley siblings are going somewhere this weekend   
> **AC** : And Rose and Kanaya are hanging out  
>  **AC** : That leaves Dirk  
>  **AC** : Who won't shut up about the new episode of MLP from this morning   
> **AC** : Or Roxy  
>  **AC** : Who's probably too drunk half the time to see past her nose  
>  **AC** : And last but not least, you  
>  **AC** : So  
>  **TG** : yeah that's fine  
>  **TG** : geez you rant almost as much as i do  
>  **AC** : It's a talent  
>  **TG** : speaking of my brothers   
>  **TG** : why do they always want to spar when im talking to people  
>  **TG** : anyway talk later  
>  **AC** : Don't get too hurt doofus  
>  **AC** : Or killed

( TurntechGodhead [ **TG** ] stopped pestering aristocraticCatastrope [ **AC** ] )


End file.
